


My Darling

by Blupiano



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blupiano/pseuds/Blupiano
Summary: "I thought you can survive without me, but I guess I was wrong, sleep well, my darling".
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	My Darling

"Brett? What are you doing here?"

Mrs. Yang was confused. What was Brett doing here? She never expected his son to come back, after the incident. Did Brett forgive her? Or did he come to her house to get some clothes? She can't tell.

"I'm home, Ma"

They stared at each other for a while, the confusion was mutual. 

"...ok what happened?", Mrs. Yang rolled her eyes.

"Just let me in first", Brett got closer to her mother, she can see that his eyes were red and had a bruise near his eye.

They were sitting in the dining table, inches apart. Brett still didn't answer her question. His mind went completely blank, he was thinking about something, no, somebody. Somebody that used to be precious to him, somebody that made him go home, somebody that shattered his heart into bits, and that somebody is–

"What happened Brett?", her tone got serious. She needs the answer now.

Brett's heart was aching, he held it tight. He can't handle the pain, he can't speak, he doesn't have the courage to do so.

"It's...Edward"

"Ahh, Eddy?"

"Edward"

"You call him Edward now?"

"I can't say his other name, Ma", he started bawling.

"Brett...what happened..."

"I can't–"

"Brett!"

He ran to his old room, went inside, banged his head on the door. He banged his head harder. All he wants as of now is to d–

Brett's phone rang, he had an unexpected phone call. And since he was desperate, he answered.

"You left your apple watch here, does that mean I can keep it?", Brett's little smile was gone. He thought that he'll beg for him to come home, but I guess not.

"No, throw it"

"This is my money, I won't"

"Then burn it", Brett scoffed.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Sigh, I don't have time for this...or you", Eddy hung up.

Brett felt attacked. He felt like his heart was stabbed a million times. He lay down on his bed and put his head on the pillow. He started screaming on top of his lungs, he shrieked. He can't take it anymore.

*

*

*

*

*

That night, he snuck out of his room. He tiptoed to the kitchen. He wasn't finding for food, no, he doesn't need it. Even though he didn't eat dinner earlier. 

He hasn't been in this household for years, the house has a couple of changes. The kitchen changed. He doesn't know where is "the thing" that he needs.

Brett finally found it. He was about to cut one slit on his arm but...

"No", Mrs. Yang came out of the blue.

"I won't let you do that. There must be another way to release your pain", she approached his son, she stretched out her arms and Brett hugged her.

"There is no other way, Mom. It hurts. I miss him so much. What did I ever do to him that made him like this? I didn't do anything. What is wrong with him!"

"There, there. We can talk this out"

*

*

*

*

*

"I'm gonna ask you once more, what happened?"

"...Ma, he changed. He has lost interest in me. We fought a lot. There's...a mix of emotions that I can't handle. I wanted to dump him, but I loved Edward so much. He dumped me anyway. He kicked me out of the house, I didn't even finish packing. He called me earlier that I left my watch back at his house and I said to burn it"

"Oh, Brett. And you said that he's the one...at dinner, remember?"

*

*

*

*

*

"You're what?!"

"I'm gay. And I'm in love with Eddy"

Mr. Yang punched him in the face, which brought complete shock in the dinner table.

Eddy froze, his heart began palpitating. He stared at Brett, Brett looked genuinely in pain, he was bleeding.

"I cannot accept a gay son in the family! You can love anyone, ANYONE but this RAT!"

"...rat..."

"That's it"

Brett stood up and banged his hands on the table, he was very, very enraged. He wanted to do the same to his father.

"I HATE YOU PA, LET ME BE...MYSELF! EDDY IS THE ONE, I HATE YOU SO MUCH".

Mr. Yang was in shock.

"And to you Ma...sigh. You think that dinner will make Dad accept me? Did I come all the way from the conservatory just to get punched in the face? This is worthless. Eddy, lets go"

Brett grabbed Eddy's hand and was about to leave, but Mr. Yang had to say his last words.

"Don't you ever come back here again, son"

"..."

"I am not your son, and never was. What about you stay away from my life instead?"

Brett and Eddy left swiftly. They didn't see Mr. Yang having a heart attack and.......after that.

He wasn't invited to the funeral, he doesn't want to see him anyway.

*

*

*

*

*

"...is it my fault for my father's death?"

"Are you kidding me, Brett Yang. You're feeling guilt now...after three years? Too late for that, honey"

"I'm sorry"

"Too late for that as well. You matured a bit after you and Eddy split, huh", Mrs. Yang emphasized the "split". She did it on purpose, so that Brett will start crying.

...but I guess he managed not to.

"I guess so. Pa was right all along, Eddy was a rat", he chuckled.

"Hm, more like an asshole", Brett's eyes widened. They started laughing, Brett's laugh was genuine. He has never been that happy to be dumped before...or was he?

*

*

*

*

*

"Ah shit"

"Of course we'll see each other at the conservatory, dumbass"

"Don't be so bitter, Edward"

"Thanks for calling me Edward. Means a lot"

Eddy left Brett at the lobby.

"That bitch"

*

*

*

*

*

"That bitch"

Eddy scoffed, he was hiding somewhere near the corridors where he can see Brett.

He let out a chuckle, then shedded a few tears.

"...I didn't mean to do that to you, I'm sorry", Eddy bit his hand so that he couldn't make any unnecessary noise, "I miss you, I want you to come back but...we're not meant to be".

Eddy wasn't in the mood to go to his classes, so he went back to his dormitory.

...I guess Brett didn't want to go to his too, huh.

They met each other's gaze, Brett cleared his throat.

"So, who's dorm is this? Mine or yours?"

"I am much certain this is mine. I'm guessing you forgot where your respective dorm is because we hang out here all the time...which is my–"

Brett opened the door. He was very certain it was his dorm, until he saw...memories.

Brett went inside, Eddy leaned on the jamb, leaving Brett be.

Brett saw the gray blanket, where they always cuddle in, it was in the trash can. He saw the his stuffed toy, Mr. Mittens, his head was detattched. He saw his apple watch, next to Eddy's. He took the watch and dropped it on the ground and...smashed it.

"You're right this is your dorm, but hey, at least I destroyed that shitty watch. And can I take Mr. Mittens with me? I mean the head?"

"Sigh, sure, whatever"

"Alright thank you," Brett scoffed, "asshole".

Brett walked away with Mr. Mittens'...head. And Eddy was confused why he didn't bring the body as well. 

He picked up Brett's watch, and disposed it. He was genuinely heart broken that Brett broke it.

"My precious money...", well, he is an asshole.

*

*

*

*

*

From time to time, Brett became more depressed. He does miss Eddy after all. 

He wakes up, he cries. He eats breakfast, he cries. He sees Mr. Mittens, he cries. Every minute, he cries. He even has the urge to call his mother at this point, he brushed it off.

Pain. The only thing he could think of...besides Eddy. He can't take it anymore, what he always says. He can't take it anymore, and yet he still alive. He has to do something.

He wants to call him first.

*

*

*

*

*

"The fuck you still have my number?"

"No, I blocked it. But I want to discuss something important cause' why not"

"I'm all ears I guess"

"Listen, I...I miss you. I bet you don't since you dumped me. But are you sure that you don't...don't..." 

"Don't?"

"...love me anymore?"

Eddy doesn't know what to answer. Does he tell him the truth, or be the mean, bitter Eddy? That persona that made Brett go home, that made Brett's heart shatter into bits.

"Edward Chen I'm waiting–"

"You desperate asshole. That's why I dumped you in the first place. I don't...love you anymore. You said it yourself, I've lost interest in you"

"But why Edward? Why don't you love me anymore? It came out of the blue I need answers!", Brett started crying...for the billionth time.

"Why do you need to know so bad? I thought we're going to discuss something important, this is absurd. Goodbye, Brettybang"

"Brettybang? Eddy–"

Eddy hung up.

Brett froze, crying. A million knives stabbed his chest like it was a piece of meat. 

His hands became cold, he became dizzy, his heart started hurting, he lost is control of breathing. He knelt on the ground, weak.

He was dehydrated, hungry, didn't eat for weeks. He can see his ribcage clearly as the result. Never did he know that he'll be this broken without Eddy.

"Help!", Brett exerted all his energy in that scream, he fell and passed out.

*

*

*

*

*

"Brett, honey, wake up. Please..."

"Ma...?"

"Brett! Thank goodness", Mrs. Yang hugged Brett, lightly. 

Brett was in the hospital, not quite shocking. Someone did hear his screech, he wants to thank him, or her.

"Ma, I can't breathe"

"What? But you have an oxygen tank on–"

"I can't–help–"

"Brett..."

A familiar figure opened the door.

"Fuck", no one really heard what Brett said.

"Hello, Eddy. Thank you for coming, he needs you"

"..."

"Hi Bretty"

"Don't...call me Bretty"

"What, I can't hear you"

"..........................."

"What did the doctors say, Auntie?"

"Well, he passed out because of stress and dehydration"

"Oh Brett are you kidding me"

"I...can't...breathe"

Eddy looked at the heart monitor, it wasn't the normal heart rate. He's getting more worried every second. 

"If I die–"

"Do not even think about that Brett Yang, you are not going to d–"

"If I die, I just wanna say, thank you...for...the wonderful me...mories. You two...are ve...ry speci...al to me. With...without you...I can't be...that happy...to...be...in th...is world–"

"Stop talking. I have something to say"

"Edward...I am deli..vering...m-my–"

"Let me talk...please"

"..."

"Without you, I can't be this happy to be in this world, too. You were always my happiness. But I let you go. I'm sorry that I dumped you. I'm sorry for not giving you more attention anymore. I'm sorry that I kicked you out of the house. I'm sorry that I broke your heart,"

The beeping of the monitor lessened.

"I still love you Brett–", he was on the verge of tears.

"Edw...Eddy..."

"I still love you with all of my heart. I was scared to lose you...and I faded away...I don't know why. What is wrong with me..."

Mrs. Yang teared up.

Brett closed his eyes, he was still listening to Eddy's confession.

"I...st..love..y...too"

"Brett?"

Eddy held Brett's hand.

"I thought you can survive without me, but I guess I was wrong,"

"The heart monitor, Eddy–it's a flatline", Mrs. Yang started sobbing.

Eddy's voice cracked, "sleep well, my darling".


End file.
